Família Vingadores: Um Pós Epílogo de A Dama Vingadora
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Como será que anda o relacionamento de Toni e Steve? One shot seguindo "A Dama Vingadora", mais ou menos depois de "Vingadores: Era de Ultron". ToniXSteve


**N/A: É óbvio que a Toni ainda não sossegou nessa vida.**

 **xXx**

* * *

-Você tem certeza de que está comendo?

-Sim, senhora.

-E seu quarto? Você gostou?

-Sim, mas como dito previamente, eu não durmo.

-Sim, mas você precisa de um lugar para descansar.

-Toni, deixe o Visão em paz. –Steve pediu revirando os olhos.

-Ele é meu filho, eu posso torrar o quanto eu quiser! –a bilionária falou agarrando-se ao braço de Visão.

-Na verdade... –ele começou a falar.

-Sh! –Toni ordenou –Você é o primeiro e único, fique quieto.

-Sim, senhora.

Bucky, o idiota, estava rolando de rir.

-Ele pode ser seu filho, mas ele é grandinho. –Steve estava falando com ela como se ela tivesse cinco anos, o engraçadinho –Pelo menos em tamanho.

-Mas ele é tão inocente! –Toni protestou –Alguem precisa guia-lo nesse mundo.

-Toni, você é a última pessoa no mundo que deveria guiar um inocente pra qualquer lugar. –Steve bufou –O Visão tem uma seção de treinamento agora. –olhou para o ex-Jarvis -Vá.

Visão acenou suavemente com a cabeça, mas Steve podia ver a gratidão no olhar dele.

-Eu não confio naquela Wanda! –Toni declarou tão logo ele saiu da sala –Ela está querendo abusar do meu bebê.

Bucky estava começando a ficar roxo de tanto rir. Steve estava pedindo forças a qualquer entidade divina que estivesse ouvindo.

Se alguem perguntasse a Steve como ele achava que seria sua vida depois de descongelar, essa seria a última coisa que diria. No entanto la estavam todos eles: Vingadores novos e antigos, superando uma batalha de vida e morte contra um robô assassino que Toni criara por acidente. La estavam todos eles numa instalação que era SHIELD, mas não exatamente. Estavam treinando novos Vingadores, conhecendo novos heróis (vários insetos, aliás).

A vida tinha ficado estranha. E absolutamente perfeita.

-Toni, eu aposto que muitas pessoas disseram o mesmo de você e aqui estamos. –Steve falou por fim –Dê um pouco de crédito a senhorita Maximoff.

-Eu me recuso. –ela cruzou os braços de forma teimosa.

Steve desistiu.

-Aliás, eu tenho que ir para a Califórnia a negócios. –ela falou de repente –Coisas estão acontecendo na empresa e eu ainda tenho voz la dentro.

-O que está acontecendo? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Coisas. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio –Eu não tenho certeza de como, mas tem algum idiota la que acha que pode tirar a Pepper da presidência. Eu estou indo para ensina-lo que eu vou explodir aquilo tudo antes que eles consigam fazer isso.

Steve realmente admirava a dedicação de Toni a Pepper. Falando nela...

-E o casamento? –ele quis saber.

-Quase pronto. –ela informou –Pepper está surtando e Coulson também. Sinceramente, eu estou quase oferecendo o jatinho particular para os dois irem pra Vegas e pararem de frescura.

Toni despediu-se de Bucky (que ainda não tinha parado de rir) e Steve prometeu acompanha-la até o carro, como o cavalheiro que era. Foi quando os auto-falantes começaram a tocar...

" _Let's go to the mall, everybody!"_

Steve gemeu em dor. Essa música de novo não!

" _Come on Jessica, come on Tori,_

 _Let's go to t_ _he mall, you won't be sorry"_

-Toni! –ele falou frustrado –Quando você vai parar com isso?

-Quando eu sentir que ela se arrependeu de forma apropriada. –a bilionária falou sem um pingo de arrependimento –Ou quando ela me pedir desculpas.

Steve queria esganar Toni e Hill.

Obviamente Toni não tinha ficado la muito feliz quando descobriu o que praticamente ja sabia: Hill podia estar trabalhando para SI, mas na verdade ainda trabalhava para Fury.

Sendo a pessoa madura que era Toni decidiu descobrir um jeito de se vingar de Maria. Pesquisando a fundo ela descobriu algo muito peculiar sobre a mulher: o pai dela era militar, mas a mãe era uma ex-miss frustrada que sonhava com fama. Antes de Maria entrar para o exército a mãe a fez tentar a carreira artística. Resultado: Maria tinha sido uma estrela adoloscente com um único hit. O único hit que agora tocava de duas em duas horas na base dos Vingadores ja fazia quase um mês.

Ninguém tinha conseguido desativar essa porcaria ainda.

-Toni, eu faço o que você quiser se você parar com essa música. –ele falou sério.

O olhar de Toni deslizou por ele de forma quase indecente e Steve estava feliz pelo fato de os dois estarem sozinhos.

-Qualquer coisa é? –ela arqueou a sobrancelha –Que tal brincar de 50 tons? Você pode ser a Anastasia e eu posso ser o Senhor Grey. –ela falou de forma sugestiva.

Steve abriu a boca para falar como isso era rídiculo, mas parou por um segundo.

-Por que você é o Grey? –ele quis saber.

-Porque eu sou o bilionário e você é a virgem. –Toni falou como se fosse óbvio.

Steve tentou parecer bravo, mas nunca conseguia com Toni. Então laçou-a pela cintura e puxou-a para perto.

-Virgem não, lembra? –ele murmurou contra a orelha dela.

-Oh, querido, eu me lembro muito bem, em detalhes. –Toni falou fingindo se abanar –Inclusive, noite passada...

Steve calou-a com um beijo.

-Sério, vocês dois chegam a ser ofensivos.

Steve separou-se de Toni e arqueou uma sobrancelha na direção de Sam.

-Inveja é algo muito triste, Wilson. –ela informou.

-Bom, não somos todos nós que temos a sorte de estarmos regularmente dando uma. –o homem retrucou.

-Passa a lista do que você quer e eu te acho alguem. –Toni falou animada –Eu sou uma ótima casamenteira!

-Em que planeta? –Steve resmungou.

-Eu ouvi isso, Rogers. –Toni deu uma cotovelada na barriga de Steve, que mais machucou o cotovelo dela do que ele –Agora finge que você é educado e me acompanha até o carro.

Steve revirou os olhos, enquanto Sam ria e se despedia de Toni.

O casal caminhou em silêncio, até chegarem ao carro de Toni. Steve segurou a porta aberta para ela e a bilionária beijou-o suavemente na boca.

-Eu devo voltar em uma semana. –ela prometeu antes de entrar no carro e fechar a porta.

-Eu vou estar esperando. –ele garantiu, debruçando-se sobre a janela quando ela abriu o vidro.

-Enquanto você espera vai pensando. –Toni falou colocando os óculos escuros e dando a partida no carro.

-No que? –Steve perguntou confuso, endireitando-se para ela poder sair.

-Nisso. –Toni arremessou uma caixa na direção dele antes de acelerar e ir embora.

Steve balançou a cabeça (tinha que ser Toni), antes de focar sua atenção na caixinha de metal em suas mãos. Confuso, o soldado abriu e deparou-se com um anel dourado.

Steve ficou parado um minuto inteiro, olhando para aquilo e tentando entender. Então seus olhos se arregalaram.

-Isso é...

Essa mulher ia mata-lo. E ele ia morrer feliz.

* * *

 **N/A: Espero que tenham gostado!**

 **Nossa, isso demorou muito mais do que eu achei que ia, considerando como é curto...**  
 **Mas ai está, só uma one shot curtinha para falar com as coisas estã na vida do Steve e da Toni.**

 **Quem pegou a referência? Eu não consigo superar a Cobie Smulders como Robin Sparkles e fico imagiando a Hill sendo um ídolo adolescente... hahahaha**

 **COMENTEM!**

 **B-jão**


End file.
